First Boyfriend Standing
by KillWilson
Summary: Eve had broken up with Justin , but when Justin is leaving town forever, she finds it hard to let go. Jeve (Justin/Eve) My first romantic. Please review.


**So this is my first romantic fanficc, so please review, and BE HONEST about you're opinion. Please note I had drank 3 two-liters of coke and a half a box of cosmic brownies with no sleep for twenty-three hours straight when I wrote this.**

* * *

Justin watched as his girlfriend, Eve Baxter, walked up to him in the school hallways. Justin smiled. He couldn't wait to give Eve her present.

"Um, hey, Justin."

"Hi, Eve." Justin said brightly, unsuspecting of what was about to happen. "I've got a..."

Eve holds up her hand for silence.

"Um, Justin, this just isn't working out." Justin listens in numb silence. "I mean, you're a sweet guy, and you'll make a girl very lucky someday, but I'm not sure that that someone is me."

Justin starts crying silently.

Eve laughs.

Justin looks at Eve with red eyes.

"Robot." Justin mutters as he walks away, throwing tickets to the next Bronco's game in the trash.

Eve watched Justin as he walked away. What just happened? And why did Justin cry like that?

...

...

...

 **Later, Present Day**

Eve went into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. And she walked with shame. What the heck happened last night? She cried, and got emotional, and stuff. Maybe she caught something after hanging around Dad's wimpy buddies.

Eve fixed a bowl of cheerios. Suddenly Mom came in from the garage.

"Honey, are you all right?" Vanessa asked. Mike was right behind her.

"Yeah, I'm great. Got to go to school. Love you." Eve left through the back door, leaving a half-eaten bowl of cheerios behind.

"Bye." Vanessa said. "Love you."

"Bye." Eve said.

"Wow." Mike said. He looked at Vanessa. "You couldn't have cleared the room out faster if you had brought in a bunch of fat kids into the same room as Michelle Obama."

"Mike, I'm worried about Eve." Vanessa said.

"When are you not worried about one of the kids?!" Mike demanded.

...

...

...

 **At School**

People stared at Eve as she walked down the hallways. Bye now, the news of Eve's breakup with Justin had gotten around, but the bigger bit of gossip was that Eve had _laughed_ when Justin cried.

What kind of a monster _does_ that?

...

...

...

At Phys Ed, Eve approached Justin at the football field.

"Justin?" Eve asked.

"Are you going to laugh if I trip and break my knee going over there?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, about that." Eve said. "I'm really sorry for laughing at you when you cried. That was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that. But, seeing you _cry_ like that, it well... it just caught me by suprise."

"It's...it's okay, Eve." Justin smiled. "I forgive you."

"Justin!" The Coach called. "You're checkout form is ready. The team's really going to miss you."

"Thank you, sir!" Justin said. "I'm going to miss you, too."

" 'Miss you'? " Eve asked.

"Yeah." Justin said. "I had bought those tickets because I was planning on telling you."

"Telling me what?" Eve asked.

"My step dad got a new job. In Dallas." Justin said. "We're leaving town tomorrow night. Today's my last day at school."

"Justin!" The Coach called. "You're parents are on the phone. They want to talk to you!"

"Okay, sir!" Justin said. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Justin ran to the Coach, and Eve stared after him.

Ten minutes later, Justin returned to find Eve gone."

...

...

...

 **That Afternoon**

Mandy and Vanessa were at the breakfast table, and Mandy was showing Vanessa her newest clothing designs when her phone beeped.

aMandy saw it was a Facebook post, and clicked like.

"What was that?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, Eve's ex is going to the train station in an hour. He's going to Texas."

Vanessa jumped up and headed for Eve's room.

...

 **Eve's Room**

Eve was laying in bed watching WWE.

There was a knock on her door.

"Eve?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not here!" Eve called out.

Vanessa opened the door and tripped over an empty Blue Bell's bucket.

"Mom, are you all right?" Eve asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked, climbing back up to her feet. "You think that because I'm a little older I can't handle a fall?" Eve noticed that Vanessa was clutching her hip. Vanessa sat down on Eve's bed.

"I heard about Justin leaving town." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, he's moving. So what?"

"Did you say goodbye?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

"No." Eve admitted. "I didn't know what to say. I still don't."

"Well, you better figure out something. He's on his way to the train station now."

"Why would I even want to say goodbye?" Eve asked. "I broke up with him."

"Well, honey, he was you're first _real_ boyfriend." Vanessa said. "And he was a good one, too. That has to mean something to you."

Eve thought about it for a moment.

"All right, can you drive me to the station?" Eve asks.

"Sure, honey." Vanessa stands and groans, grasping her hip.

"On second thought, go tell you're father I asked him to drive you."

Eve bounds out of the room. Vanessa sits in the bed, wincing.

"I'm getting old." Vanessa groaned.

...

...

...

 **At the Train Station**

Justin is at the end of the line boarding the train. His bags had already been loaded by his stepfather, who was somewhere aboard, waiting for him.

"Justin?!"

Justin turned and saw Eve running towards him. Mr. Baxter was in his green truck, watching and looking unhappy to be here.

"Hi, Eve." Justin said.

"I'm sorry..." Eve began but Justin cut her off.

"I'm tired of 'I'm sorry'." Justin explained. He tilted his head, then pulled out two pieces of paper from his back pocket and handed them to Eve.

"What are these?" Eve asked.

"The Broncos tickets." Justin said. "You and Mr. Mike can use them." Justin nodded to Mr. Baxter.

"No, no, I couldn't..."

"You can, and you will." Justin firmly. "They're a parting gift, and besides, I bought them for you anyways."

Eve was silent.

"Thank you, Justin." Eve said. "Your a really nice guy. I'm going to miss you."

E"Final call for passengers." Said a voice on the train's PA.

Eve hugged Justin.

"Goodbye, Justin." Eve said.

"Bye, Eve." Justin answered.

Justin boarded the train, and Eve watched the train until she couldn't see it anymore.

...

...

...

Eve jumped into Mike's car and handed him the tickets.

"Oh yeah, nice." Mike said. "Maybe the kid wasn't as bad as I thought. But the day he turns 21 he better be at my house with the alcohol he owes me."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to write. So again, please review, 'cause it boosts my ego, which in turn boosts my creativity. Which means more writing.**

 **Also, who else can't wait for the next season of Last Man Standing?**


End file.
